warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Phantom
Stat Progression Build Times & Repair Information Effective Unit Levels vs Turrets The Phantom does NOT out range any existing Turrets. History of Availability Update History *The Phantom was introduced as a prize for completing Shadow Ops Campaign #4 - Assimilation . *No Further Updates Additional Facts *The Phantom is a Stealth aircraft making it invisible to enemy defenses during it approach. **The Phantom becomes visible and targetable as it drops its payload. **The Phantom re-enters Stealth mode once its payload has been delivered. *The Phantom has a variable Payload Drop Range : **The Start and End points of the Payload Drop Range are set by the Player. **A long Payload Drop Range maximizes damage but increase its time visible to defenses - Wide Destruction **A short Payload Drop Range minimizes damage but limits the time it is visible to defenses - Targeted Destruction *The Phantom's Payload Drop Range may not be changed or cancelled once set without ending the Attack. Trivia *The Phantom ''at Level 10 requires 1 minute of Repairs for every 2,340 Damage it sustains. *The ''Phantom is the 2nd heavy bomber ( carpet bomber ) to be introduced. **The first to be introduced was the Kondor via the Event Shop during Operation: Red Sky ( Aug 2012 ) *The Phantom's Bomb Run is set by the Player prior to its deployment ( Setting the Target Area ). **Once deployed the Phantom's Bomb Run CANNOT be aborted or changed. **The Phantom CANNOT be controlled by R.U.B.I. or by using Fire at Will. *The Phantom drops Gift Bombs instead of it's normal payload during Operation: Frostbite ( Dec 17, 2015 ). **Exclusively on the 2nd Defense Wave of 13th Mission, Tier B. *The Phantom is obviously modeled after the Northrop Grumman B-2 Spirit in both look and Stealth capabilities. *''Pixel Sheet Code : 138'' Firsts & Records *War Commander First : **''First Unit with Stealth capabilities '' - The Phantom **''First Aircraft with Stealth capabilities '' - The Phantom **''First Bomber Aircraft with Player selectable targets '' - The Phantom **''The only Unit that cannot be controlled by R.U.B.I. '' - The Phantom Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 01/280/15 ) - '''Assimilation - Shadow Ops Campaign ( Official ) - Phantom Information''' Gallery - Animated Gallery Phantom-ShadowOpsDescription.png|Shadow Ops Description Phantom-UnlockMessage.png|Unlock Message Phantom-Lv05-Message.png|Level 5 Message Phantom-Lv10-Message.png|Level 10 Message Phantom-LargePic.png|Large Pic Phantom-Lv01-Stats-(AF-Lv10).png|Level 1 Stats with a Level 10 Airfield Phantom-Lv03-Stats-(AF-Lv10).png|Level 3 Stats with a Level 10 Airfield Phantom-Lv04-Stats-(AF-Lv10).png|Level 4 Stats with a Level 10 Airfield Phantom-Lv05-Stats-(AF-Lv10).png|Level 5 Stats with a Level 10 Airfield Phantom-Lv06-Stats-(AF-Lv10).png|Level 6 Stats with a Level 10 Airfield Phantom-Lv07-Stats-(AF-Lv10).png|Level 7 Stats with a Level 10 Airfield Phantom-Lv08-Stats-(AF-Lv10).png|Level 8 Stats with a Level 10 Airfield Phantom-Lv09-Stats-(AF-Lv10).png|Level 9 Stats with a Level 10 Airfield %3Bphantom_level_10.png|Level 10 Stats with a Level 10 Airfield Gallery - Historical GameUpdate 04-30-2015.png|Game Update : Apr 30, 2015 Introduction Phantom-EmailAd.png|Email Ad GiftBombs.png|Gift Bombs Dropped by the Phantom During Operation: Frostbite Video Navigation Category:Stealth Weapon Category:Aircraft Category:Fixed Wing Category:Heavy Bomber Category:Anti-Ground Category:Shadow Ops Campaign Prize Category:Prize Draw Item Category:A to Z